Hermit
by Forestspirit of Thunderclan
Summary: Never Trust...Never Give In...For Now I walk alone, forever. I shall take that only thread to freedom. And pull myself out of my old life. Until then, I am Hermit, the Deadly Tom. LightClan challenge.


**I Don't Own Warriors**

**Hermit**

_~ I have always been aloine, always walking the same path...~_

I still am wondering who I am...or perheaps..._What_ I am? I blink, and looked out to the endless wheat fields. Like a sea of golden water. The wind blows against my purple blue fur, and tries to send me back. I close my light purple eyes. Take a deep breath, and walk forward. Thought I know I am walking blinded, there is nothing to fear.

My journey is just the start of my new life, as a Loner. My name is Hermit, why? Because that all anyone see me as. I keep my eyes open for anyone, just a person. A nobody, someone that is just there. Just because... someone is there... Just Because...?

Not like I would befriend them, I am more so looking for someone to fight. But, normally they start it. I don't like to fight for the heck of it. Not really my style.

Heheheheheh~~~~~

Listen to me laugh! I take a deep breath... Smoke, is all I smell now...I blink after a pause, and take in my surroundings. Have I really gone that far, the sun is already high. I looked around, oh I made it to the end of the field. I look around...

Simply a forest, surrounded by blue flowers. A hiss in anger comes from my heart, and I trot pass them, not even taking in their beauty. For that is false beauty, nothing but a color. That only brings up memories of her. Of my sister, and the traitor I called my Step-Mother.

_~ ...Never Trust...Never Give In...~_

Why? She killed them, but why? Then my sister had to die. My father was killed also, tears try to form. No! I am stronger then that, I refuse to be weak! But, I remember that day foundly, why...I really don't know. I take a deep breath, and turn my head to the rustly of bushes. A _someone_...Perfect. I get into a fighting stance, and gaze at the bush.

A black tom jumps out at me, Finally a fight. He gose for the throat, but he is too focused on it to see me move. His eyes widen, and he turns around, to face me. I look at my scar and turn back to him. A faint beep in my head sounds off, followed by more. A faint low breath is taken, and I feel warm water. Another beep, followed by more.

Like a heart monitor... _Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep_...

_~ Big Brother...Never Give In...Please, Promise Me That...~_

I lung for him, but not to his kill points. I claws his shoulders, and he gose for my neck again. I make a quick move to his left side, he gose to turn. And swipes at my face, it barely hit. I take his paw in my jaw, and twist it. It's over, his center of gravity is off. he is just too slow for me. Too cocky for my taste.

I bite the neck, and he stops moving...

"To slow..." I mewed to his dead body. The fur blocking off some words.

I let his limp body fall to the ground, and turn away from him. Then go on as if nothing happened, for that is me. Hermit, The Deadly Tom... I don't care for my nickname, I think it's rather suiting for me. Don't you? I laugh out loud in a low eerily voice. the cold wind blows once more, carrying it to the dead tom's ears.

Am I not such of nice guy? Yes, for others that walk my path tend to go crazy, but I refuse to let go of who I am. I promised I would never give in...that is who I am after all. The other is just crap, I could care less if my father were to come back.

She did this to me, killed my family...Turn me into a death surrounded cat. She is to blame...! My head hurts.

Blood faintly drips off of my face, and lands with a small drip sound...Got me good...But it was only a scarch, kits can fight better then his fighting. At least they know not to always go for the throat. A small drop his my face, and rain gently falls. Like the sky is crying, weeping for something. Like it has given up...

I stop for a moment, and recall my promise. I take a deep breath, and look to the sky. The wind blows the scent of blood. I close my eyes, and take a deep breath again. Though my hope was all but lost, I plan to go all the way. just like what he told me. After all it motivated me to train, to move on with my life, and never give in. He is a true Warrior...

Sage...

_~ If you only ever go halfway, you will never reach your destination.~_

I promised I would never give in, so I plan on takng myself all the way. And in the end lift my head up and die with pride, or waht pride I have left. For I have a small thread of hope, and a plan on taking it. And climbing up and out of my old life. And until I am out, I will never look back.

For that is weakness, must keep moving forward, and never look back. I will never give in, never trust again. My name is Hermit...

For now I shall walk alone, and wait for my day...It's better this way, to never have anyone to let me down. People are no differnt then a animle, we all look normal but under neath we are beasts.

I walk forward, the storm settled in, what is next now...?

Oh yeah, shealter and food...

**A/N ~ I based him off of Kenichi The Mightest Diciple character Hermit.. And dicided to makea cat form of him. Hope you liked.**


End file.
